Code Lyoko: XANA w a nuke!
by BobbyisYoda
Summary: XANA has stolen a nuke, and it is aimed right at Kadiac! Chapter 3 up! please r&r!
1. prolouge!

**Code Lyoko**

**XANA w/ a nuke!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

* * *

Odd dodges a laser, and then gets hit by another, lowering his life points to zero. He devertualizes. Ulrich dodges some lasers, letting Aelita get to the tower. She walks in the tower, goes up, and enters the code: LYOKO. 

Jeremie, back in the factory, launches a Return to the Past.

Later, after the Return to the Past, Jeremie discovers XANA's next attack: XANA has stolen a nuke, and it's aimed right at Kadiac!

* * *

**Sorry to make it short, I will continiue!**


	2. earlier that day!

**Chapter 2**

**Earlier that day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

* * *

Jeremie was sleeping calmly in his bed, his clock saying 6:59 am, and then it changes to 7:00 am. His alarm buzzes with the radio. He hits it, turning off the radio, then, grabs his glasses and puts them on. He gets dressed and heads for breakfast.

At breakfast, Odd is already half done with his meal.

"Jeremie, come sit down," Aelita said, pointing to a chair next to her.

"XANA seems to not be doing anything; I think he's up to something. To bad, we don't know where in the internet he is." Jeremie said, taking a sip of his chocolate milk.

Sissy walked by, stopping by the table to talk to Ulrich. "Ulrich, sweetheart," She said. "I've been wanting to tell this to you for such a long time, will you-"

"Sissy, if you're going to ask me out, the answer is no!" Ulrich screamed, cutting her off.

"Fine then," She said. "If you won't go out with me, maybe Odd will." She said, kissing the back of Odd's head.

Odd pretended to be electrocuted, falling to the floor, shaking, then he stopped shaking, then he twitched.

Yumi, Jeremie, Aelita, and Ulrich laughed.

"If Odd won't go out with you," Yumi said. "Maybe Herb or Nicholas will!"

Herb and Nichols ran out of the room, terrified.

"I'm just saying Ulrich," Sissy said. "I'm not giving up that easy!" Sissy turned her head and walked toward the door, trying to catch up with Herb and Nicholas.

Jeremie's computer beeped the sound of a XANA attack. "XANA," Jeremie said. "He... he sent me an e-mail! DEAR JEREMIE," He read. "IF YOU WANT TO WIN, LOOK UP, XANA." He read. "What does he mean, 'LOOK UP'?"

Everybody looked up, and a dark smoke-like creature took them hostage.

* * *

**I need to think of another idea to continue this, so give me a day or so.**


	3. hostage!

**Chapter 3**

**Hostage!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko!**

* * *

Jeremie woke up from when they were taken hostage. He looked around, and saw only the same black smoke that captured them, but it was a sphere around the, so they were in a bubble. "What hit us?" He said. Then he noticed everybody asleep. "Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi!" He bumped everybody. 

They all woke up.

"Where are we?" Odd asked. He looked around.

"Is this XANA's attack?" Aelita asked. "Because if it is, I'm sure gon'na kill him!"

Ulrich banged on the black smokey wall. "Help! Can anybody hear us? Help!"

"I don't think anybody's comin, Ulrich." Yumi said in a calm tone. "This is XANA's doing, and you know what that means,"

"Nobody knows." Odd said with that same tone.

Jeremie took out his cell and looked at it. "'Out of range'! What do you mean, 'Out of range'?" He now knew that he couldn't call anybody, so he started to play one of the games.

"What game are you playing?" Odd asked.

"Pong, and I'm getting better all the time." Jeremie answered.

Bang. Bang. Bang. They heared something banging on the outside of the sphere.

"Who is it?" Aelita asked.

"Aelita," Jeremie said, trying to shush her. "Don't ask any questions to that thing, it might be a trap."

"Jeremie," The voice said. It was a deep man-like voice. "If you have'nt already noticed, you are already in the trap!"

"Then who are you?" Ulrich asked.

"You may know me as a girl named Sissy, but you also know me better as XANA, but I took over this girl." XANA/Sissy said.

"Let us out!" Jeremie demanded. "Now!"

"No." XANA/Sissy said. "Not until you tell me how to steal a nuclear missile, and give me the coordinates to your school…wait, I already have that."

* * *

**Sorry to make this so short, but I need some more ideas, and if you have some, you cam pm me them, or leave them in a review.**


End file.
